Nothing
by Lrigelbbub
Summary: [RATED FOR LATER CHAPTERS] You never know what you have until... TyKa Yaoi
1. Ch 1: Gifts For You

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Beyblade.  
  
A/N: This is a TyKa, if you don't like the pairing or don't appreciate m/m relationships than please leave and I hope you find what you like somewhere else.  
  
This chapter is rated G but I've put it under R for later chapters - k?  
  
~*~  
  
NOTHING  
  
It was storming outside. I could hear the wind howling as it raced by my window; the branches of the gumtree scratching at the glass pane; the constant sound of the droplets pelting against the roof and the rain rushing down the drainpipe outside my window. I sat there on top of my bed, staring into the darkness. I don't know how long I sat there for, with my blankets pooled across my lap, but it seemed like only a short time. When I turned my head slightly and glanced at the clock that rested on the table between my bed and Tyson's I was mildly surprised that it was that late. The neon digits flashed, showing the time to be 23.55. It was five minutes to midnight and I couldn't sleep. I looked past the clock and my gaze, though straining in the dim light, fell upon Tyson's sleeping form. Something in me stirred at the sight of him, beautiful in the distorted silver glow, cast by the full moon on this stormy night.  
  
I sighed and looked back at the clock. It was now 23.59. I watched and waited until it flipped to 00.00. That was it; I was now 18 years old. I sunk back, my head resting against my pillow; I pulled the covers up over my body. I turned to my left and I could see glimpses of Tyson's slumbering form through the wicker of the bedside table.  
  
'This has got to be the worst moment in my entire life,' I thought to myself and I drifted off to sleep. My eyes were suddenly too heavy to keep open any longer. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew one thing. I was going to have to get away; I have to leave and the sooner the better.  
  
I don't know how long I had been asleep but I woke with the most peculiar feeling. I had goosebumps and the hair at the nape of my neck was standing on end. Someone was watching me. I cracked open and eye, only to find nothing. I opened my eyes completely and hauled my self up; resting on my elbows I scanned the room. Tyson's bed was empty and the bathroom door was swinging shut. I shrugged the feeling away and lay back down; my eyes once again closing of their own accord. I fell back into sleep.  
  
I woke up not too many hours later, got dressed and made my way out of my shared bedroom with Tyson. I went down the hall. I stopped in front of a door. Banged on it loudly. It opened to reveal a very sleepy Kenny, his hair mused and tell tale crinkles on his right cheek that suggested he'd fallen asleep in front of Dizzy again, no doubt going over some stats.  
  
"Morning Kai."  
  
"Hn."  
  
The door clicked shut again as the Chief went about making himself presentable. I walked further down the corridor and stopped at yet another door. This time I didn't knock, I just barged in. I yelled "Up!" once and Rei bolted upright in his bed.  
  
"Oh, morning Kai." He proceeded to stretch and yawn, eventually pulling himself off his bed. He stumbled to the bathroom. I looked at the occupant of the other bed. This one hadn't moved. I walked over, grabbed the blankets in one hand and yanked them down. The blonde whimpered at the loss of warmth and then folded upon himself in an effort to keep warm. I walked away then knowing that it would only be a few seconds before Max got up on his own accord. He just needs motivation.  
  
I walked past Kenny's door, which was reopening, the Chief walked out, still rubbing at his eyes, and he made his way into the kitchen, whereas I returned to my bedroom to wake Tyson.  
  
"Get up Tyson." I got no reply so I said it louder, "Tyson get up."  
  
"Mmpfh..."  
  
"Get up this instant," I finally yelled. By this time the Blonde and the Neko-jin had arrived and where standing in the doorway.  
  
"Quit playing around," Max yelled.  
  
"Come on Ty," Rei begged as he watched Kai stalk from the room, "I think Kai's a little more upset then usual," he concluded.  
  
"He's not going to get up, is he Rei?" Max sighed, looking at his team- mate.  
  
"Doesn't look like it."  
  
They both looked at their peer. His body wrapped in his bed linen; his arms and legs thrown at seemingly precarious angles.  
  
"I don't understand how he can sleep like that, it looks so uncomfortable."  
  
"I know," agreed Max.  
  
"Out of my way," thundered Kai, as he made his entrance.  
  
Rei moved aside, eyeing the bucket in Kai's hands suspiciously. "Wonder what that's for?" he whispered to Max. His friend just shrugged.  
  
"Last chance Tyson, get up."  
  
The sleeping boy just rolled over with a muffled groan.  
  
"Fine then," he bit out and up ended the bucket onto Tyson.  
  
"Aahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! What in seven hells......." the boy screamed as he bolted upright, falling off his bed in the process to escape the cold water spreading through his bone, chilling him to the bone. "What you do that for Kai?"  
  
"I asked nicely, I demanded, I yelled and you ignored me so I went to extremes. Now get ready, practice in fifteen minutes."  
  
All three boys stared after their captain. Two of them wore shocked expressions but were trying desperately not to laugh and their comrade who was dripping wet, his navy locks hanging in his eyes, shivering for the cold.  
  
"Go have a shower Ty; we'll save you some breakfast."  
  
He was too stunned to answer, just nodded and turned away.  
  
*  
  
It was an ordinary day, followed by an ordinary afternoon. Nothing much happened; it was a perfectly dull birthday. I think I surprised all of them though when I said that I would cook for all of us tonight. I busied myself about the kitchen. I cooked the chicken, the vegetables, set the table, and added the sauce to the chicken. I'm not much of a cook but I can follow a recipe. I called them to dinner and they all wore identical expressions of shock. Dinner was eaten in silence and once they had all eaten there full, they told me how much they liked it.  
  
"No problem," I replied.  
  
I stood up in order to clean the plates away.  
  
"Wait," said Kenny. I sat back down and waited, looking at them expectantly.  
  
"We've got gifts for you," said Max.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Birthday gifts," Rei elaborated.  
  
I didn't say anything. I didn't think that they had remembered.  
  
"You didn't think we had forgotten your birthday did you Kai," asked Tyson.  
  
I turned my gaze to him and he smiled at me.  
  
'Plus you're eighteen this year, right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Ok open mine first," said Kenny. He handed me a small, wrapped gift. I took it from his outstretched hand, it was rather heavy. I peeled away the wrapper. It was a new attack ring for Dranzer. I was stunned.  
  
"I hope you like it. I made some modifications."  
  
"Eh - thanks."  
  
'You're welcome."  
  
"Us next," exclaimed an exuberant Max. He thrust a package into my hands.  
  
"It's from both of us, Kai," said Rei.  
  
Again I unwrapped the gift. It slid out of the wrapping and I grasped it with both hands, it was a white scarf with a red phoenix in the corner of one end. "  
  
We had it embroidered for you. Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes," I answered, "Thank you."  
  
The two of them beamed with relief and pride.  
  
"Kai," I turned to the hesitant voice, "It's not much, but I hope you like it." He held out his gift to me, his hand shaking. I took the present and eyed it curiously. I looked back up at him.  
  
"Eh, the sticky tape and I had a minor disagreement."  
  
I smirked at his bashfulness. But I proceeded to unwrap the gift. It was a book. I opened it up, inside there were pictures of our years together as a team, there were pages dedicated to Rei, Max, Kenny, the Major competitors that we had faced; the White Tigers, the Allstars, the Majestics and the Demolition Boys were among the more memorable. There was pages dedicated to me and finally to Tyson. On the very last page he had written a message.  
  
'Dear Kai,  
  
I hope that you have a wonderful 18th Birthday. I wish you luck in all that you do and I know you will succeed in whatever endeavour you take on.  
  
Happy Birthday my friend and may you keep this book as a way to remember all the times that we have shared.  
  
Be safe always,  
  
Tyson G.'  
  
I felt myself flush at the words, and bowed my head to keep it to myself. "Thank you Tyson. I'll keep it always." I felt him nod beside me and I smiled.  
  
*  
  
That night I went to bed like I always did and I waited until Tyson had retired to bed also. I waited until his breathing evened out and became much deeper, suggesting sleep. I slowly got up; I winced when the bed creaked at the movement. I took my suitcase from my cupboard and started to pack as quickly and as quietly as possible, I wanted to eliminate the possibility of a confrontation with Tyson. I stole past him and made my way to the bathroom. I hurriedly packed my toiletries and made my way back to the room. Only to find......  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: You like it? The title may change I'm not sure^^ Until next time  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


	2. Ch 2: I'm Not Like That!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or any likenesses.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: SilveryKitsune, Ezj, Titanicabe, I luv Kai, Assassin of the Shadows, Rumi-Chan, TechnoRanma, CrazyJen  
  
A/N: this chapter is rated R because of use of obscenities and m/m relations.  
  
~*~  
  
NOTHING  
  
That night I went to bed like I always did and I waited until Tyson had retired to bed also. I waited until his breathing evened out and became much deeper, suggesting sleep. I slowly got up; I winced when the bed creaked at the movement. I took my suitcase from my cupboard and started to pack as quickly and as quietly as possible, I wanted to eliminate the possibility of a confrontation with Tyson. I stole past him and made my way to the bathroom. I hurriedly packed my toiletries and made my way back to the room. Only to find......  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"  
  
I felt my jaw drop, I could only stand there. I heard a loud clash, when I tore my eyes away from his I noticed all my toiletries littering the floor around my feet. In my shock, I had dropped everything.  
  
"I'm - uh...away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I struggled to gain control of my facial features, finally succeeding in forcing them into a neutral mask, "None of your business."  
  
I watched him with cautious eyes, he came closer and I felt my skin flush and I again cursed myself at my lack of restrain around him. He pushes his hands against my chest, splayed his fingers. I felt my heart beat speed up and I prayed that he couldn't feel it pounding against my ribcage. I try everything but I can't look away from him. His stormy blue grey eyes hold me captive.  
  
"You're not leaving; I'm not going to let you run away again."  
  
"Try and stop me," my voice cracks and I wince but I continue, "There is nothing to keep me here. I'm eighteen years old. Beyblade isn't my life anymore."  
  
"Then what is?" he counters.  
  
'I don't know yet, but I intend to find out."  
  
"I can help you," he says to me.  
  
"What?"  
  
He raises his hand to my face and caresses my cheek, my skin burns where he touches it. I feel one arm snake around my middle and another buries itself in my throng of hair. He pulls me roughly to him and my breath hitches. I can see his cheeks turning a rosy hue and I know that my own skin is flushed.  
  
I am suddenly very aware of what he is doing. I feel the hem of my shirt being lifted and his fingertips trail across my heated skin.  
  
I can help but gasp. "What are you doing?" I meant to sound demanding but to my own ears my plea sounded weak and husky.  
  
"Making you stay," he whispers back to me. His lips brush briefly against my own and just as quickly they are gone and a moan escapes my lips. He presses himself against me and I hiss as I feel his need.  
  
He pushes me back even further. I lose my balance and falls against my bed. I look up at him, standing over me through half shuttered eyes. I watch as he slowly lowers himself on top of me. His hands find their way under my shirt; he rubs against my nipples until my breathing becomes laboured with desire. Tyson pulls my shirt up and off. He lowers his head and plants a kiss on my abdomen. I watch him as he sticks out his tongue and trail a path up my stomach, dips into my navel and continues on his trek up my torso. A murmur of desire escapes my lips as he places butterfly kisses along my jaw line. A kiss at the corner of my mouth leaves me wanting more, but instead he drops his lips to my throat. He suckles at the tender flesh there, he marks me.  
  
Then he pulls away again and raises his eyes to meet my own. His eyes have darkened, "You're mine," he whispers aggressively. I shiver at his words. Finally he presses his lips to my own and how could I not respond. He presses his body flush against my own. I feel his lips curve into a smile against mine. He knows now just how much I want him.  
  
His hand untangles itself from my hair and travels down across my torso, his feather light touch is teasing me, he is teasing me. I had forgotten that I had changed into my other clothes before I left for the bathroom. I can feel them clinging it me, my sweat making them like a second skin. He brushes against the front of my jeans and I gasp at the caress. I close my eyes and blush as I feel my body strain against his hand. I want more, I need more.  
  
"Is this for me?" he questions. It sounds innocent enough but I can sense that he is mocking me. I can feel him shaking with mirth, or was that me? If it was me, I knew that I wasn't shaking because I found myself amusing; I was quivering for an entirely different reason. I tried to make my brain work, but I couldn't think of a single coherent thought. I could only feel and my senses are now completely devoted to Tyson, where he is, what he's doing - to me. If I had opened my eyes I know that he would be looking at me with a dangerous glint in his eye. I wanted to see that but my eyelids were just so heavy.  
  
"Don't mess with me Tyson. You know it's for you, because of you," I mumble this low in my throat. I cringe inwardly at my own voice. I couldn't believe I sounded that needy; so desperate.  
  
He pulled his hand away and left me jerking at the loss of contact, a whimper sounded and again I couldn't believe that Tyson had me sounding like this, had me wanting like this. Suddenly I felt something cold on my skin, just inside the waistline of my jeans. I realised it was Tyson's fingertips. I felt him fumble with my zipper and I was suddenly thrown back into the conscious world. I woke up from the dream like trance that Tyson's affections had created.  
  
"No...no...." I stuttered incoherently. I tore my lips away from his soft ones by turning my head to the side. And I pushed his shoulders.  
  
"Wh...what?" Tyson managed to ask as he lifted himself of me.  
  
"I can't...," I looked at him; his hair, free from its regular ponytail, mused from my caresses, was hanging around his face, his eyes where hazy with lust. Oh my God; his eyes; I was drowning. I shook my head, "I'm not like that."  
  
"Like what?" He asked indignantly.  
  
"Like you."  
  
"Really," he mocked, 'Cause I could have sworn....."  
  
"Well you thought wrong." I retorted, interrupting his obviously cheeky remark.  
  
He looked at me then, really looked at me and I felt increasing uncomfortable under his scrutiny. He said nothing but back away from me. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.  
  
"So, I'm good enough to kiss, but not good enough to fuck? Is that it Kai?" he bit out. His voice ugly and contorted his rage.  
  
"No....I mean....oh I don't know," I gave up trying to explain. I curled my legs up, hugging them to my chest; my head resting on my knees. There was an awkward silence that descended onto the room after that. I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to meet them.  
  
"Oh, Kai I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I just....." he trailed off in the end. He was obviously having difficulties speaking logically as well. I would have laughed but it didn't seem appropriate. 


	3. Ch 3: I'm afraid

DISCLAIMER: I am not associated with Bayblade in any way.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Kiina, I luv Kai, TechnoRanma, Ezj-Key, CrazyJen, Rumi-chan, FireKali, Titanicbabe, AngrySoul, Vialana, Mugs  
  
AN: This chapter is rated R for the use of obscenities and m/m relations  
  
~*~  
  
NOTHING  
  
"So, I'm good enough to kiss, but not good enough to fuck? Is that it Kai?" he bit out; his voice ugly and contorted in his rage.  
  
I shivered at those almost violent words. His accusation made me feel like I wanted to cry, "No....I mean....oh I don't know,"  
  
I sat there quivering, my head down; resting on my knees. I prayed that he would just go away. I didn't want to face him yet; in fact I never wanted to look at him again. My heart was still pounding at his nearness. My mouth tingled from his kisses, my throat however felt completely dry. I was ashamed at myself, at my actions; at my complete loss of control.  
  
"Oh, Kai I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I just....."  
  
My heart warmed slightly at those mumbled words. I didn't want to raise my head, because I knew that he would force me to look at him and I didn't want to face his curious midnight eyes or answer any of his unspoken questions. I waited and waited, still with me head on top of my knees. I figured if I just stayed like this maybe - just maybe - he would give up and go away.  
  
The bed creaked from his slight weight, as he sat back down upon it.  
  
'No such luck,' I thought to myself.  
  
"Kai," he called to me softly, again I refused even to acknowledge his presence. "Kai," he called louder. There was an uncomfortable silence and seemed to stretch on forever.  
  
"Kai, please," he begged of me, "can you at least look at me?"  
  
When I refused to look up I could feel his tense beside me.  
  
"Listen ok," he paused when I said nothing he sighed and continued, "I don't know what really happened here Kai, but I know that I liked it. I know that you liked it too. I felt that need in you," he paused. I could tell that he was started to get angry.  
  
"Kai, I liked what I did to you; I liked how you moaned and squirmed underneath me. I do not regret that, but please don't pretend like tonight didn't exist."  
  
"Nothing happened," I muttered, breaking my vow of silence.  
  
"Because you stopped it, not because I didn't want it."  
  
I did not answer him.  
  
"You know what, forget it. I can't stand it. I put my heart on the line. I open up and what do you do; you can't even dignify me with a simple courtesy of looking at me. Do you know how that makes me feel?" he voice cracked as he spoke. "Do you? Makes me feel like dirt. Lower the dirt. It makes me feel like the crap you scrap off your shoes."  
  
I looked up then, when I heard the sadness in his voice. He was so hurt and it made me feel like shit because I had done it to him. My head was spinning; I was so perplexed; I had no idea what to say.  
  
He looked into my eyes. He stood up after what seemed like eons, a small smile tugging at his lips. "What are you so afraid of?" he whispered. Tyson then turned on his heel and without waiting for my answer walked of my room; the soft click of the door closing resonating around my room.  
  
'What was I afraid of?' That was what he wanted to know. Well it was exceptionally complicated really. It had something to do with a beautiful boy with navy almost raven hair and large midnight eyes. A boy that enticed me, that excited me; that made me feel a way that I had never experienced before. He both infuriated me and tempted me.  
  
Ok so now that I think about it, it isn't all that complicated. But what I am truly afraid of is to be seen as different, to be exposed as a fraud. My whole life I had prided myself on being unique and yet totally indifferent to what others perceived me to be. And yet I know if you strip away that veneer, I am a coward. I hide behind my silence, my attitude. I'm great at pretending but with Tyson I just can't.  
  
He peels away the ice that I have surrounded myself in and exposes the heat that lies in waiting just beneath the surface. Like tonight, he fuelled that fire, and now it is burning brightly. And I'm scared that I won't be able to resurrect the ice wall.  
  
I'm terrified.  
  
I stretched out and closed my eyes but I knew that I wouldn't get a wink of sleep that night when my mind concocted an image of him on top of me, his hands on my chest. The picture of his lips against my skin was enough to make me shiver; though I guess that I eventually succumbed to sleep, because when the alarm went the next morning I almost jumped out of my skin.  
  
I lay in my bed unable to get up and face all that the day held. After a while I decided that I had to get up eventually, I couldn't leave out my life confined to my bed. I finally dragged myself from my bed, subsequently collected myself off the floor after I fought a losing battle with my bed sheets; I managed to make it to the door. I wandered into the kitchen and was greeted with an exceptionally clean kitchen. I was momentarily gobsmaked.  
  
"Max and Rei have gone."  
  
I spun around at the voice, "Huh?"  
  
"Max is spending the day with his parents and Rei is with Lee and Mariah; he's gone back to his village for the next two weeks."  
  
"Huh?" I didn't seem to be able to say much more.  
  
"Geez Kai, they told us last night, don't you remember."  
  
At the mention of last night I am fairly - no absolutely - certain that my face flushed.  
  
"No of course you don't remember that, you were to busy planning on how to ditch us."  
  
I looked away.  
  
"What bothers me the most, though, is that you weren't even going to say good bye to us. You weren't going to say good bye to me."  
  
I jerked my head back quickly to him but he was no longer in the room. I heard the front door close and I sank down into the nearest chair. I dropped my head against the bench with a ka-thump, but I no sound escaped my lips.  
  
I had a bite to eat and went back to my room, got dressed and checked the time, I almost died when I realised it was one o'clock in the afternoon. I had stayed in bed for much longer than I had thought. I heard the phone ring but I couldn't be bothered picking up, the answering machine kicked in and Max's voice flooded the room.  
  
"Hi guys, I'm just ringing to say that I'm staying at my Dad's tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
I picked up my keys from the hall table. Opened the door and locked it behind me. I wandered around aimlessly for hours on end. I sat on a bench in the park for a while, but mostly I just wandered.  
  
It was dark when I approached the house that Team Bladebreakers, minus Kenny, were staying. I put my keys in the lock and stumbled forward as it was yanked open.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" demanded Tyson, his eyes red rimmed.  
  
"Out," I muttered.  
  
"Out! Out! That's all you have to say!" he yelled at me, dragging me inside and slamming the door behind us.  
  
"What are you all so worked up about?" I asked of him.  
  
"I come home, you're not here, there was no note, no nothing. I thought you had really gone. I was worried sick!"  
  
My eyes widened slightly.  
  
He rushed me then, fists drawn. "How could you do that?" he pounded against my chest, "You selfish, arrogant......" he trailed off and collapsed against me and we fell to the ground. I held him tight against me and I listened to his sobs. Something inside of me broke at each cry that reverberated around the corridor walls.  
  
"Tyson," I started, "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just needed to think, to try and clear my head."  
  
I felt him nod against my chest. I slowly loosened my arms from around him. Heat was rising, even though I was trying desperately to suppress it.  
  
He slowly stood up and offered me his hand. We walked to the room he both shared, I intended to drop my stuff off and continue on to the kitchen. But Tyson followed me in and sat down on his bed.  
  
"So you're not going to leave?" he sniffled.  
  
"No. I'm staying."  
  
"Well good," he stated, "I mean cause I......- I mean we need you."  
  
"Nice to know that I'm wanted."  
  
I looked over at him then from my perch on my own bed, "Of course you are wanted kai. Did I not show you how much I want you, last night?"  
  
"I....I....-" I stuttered.  
  
"But that's right - you didn't want me."  
  
"It's not like that."  
  
"No, of course not. You aren't like me," he mocked me by echoing my words, "You're not a gay," he bit out.  
  
And in spite of myself I flinched at his words.  
  
"So Kai, what are you so afraid of?" he repeated his question from the previous night. With ever word he closed the gap between us until he was standing in front of me.  
  
"Um -"  
  
He knelt then, resting his hands lightly on my knees. He looked me in the eyes.  
  
"Tell me?"  
  
"I'm afraid...." he nodded in encouragement, "If I don't submit to this then I can still tell myself that I am just like everyone else."  
  
"Oh," he breathed. "So what is this?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Not sure?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"So, is this alright?"  
  
I sucked in my breath as he lightly slid his hands up my thighs; his fingertips grazing against the jeans material.  
  
I'm not entirely certain, but I may have squeaked.  
  
"Is this alright?" he manoeuvred himself so he was now situated between my legs. His hands precariously close to my groin. I moaned in spite of myself and I watched as he smirked. I gasped as his fingertips brushed against, the now very obvious bulge in my pants.  
  
He smiled up at me wickedly and pulled away, reminiscent of yesterday. He stood up and tugged me up with him. He pulled my shirt over me head and tossed it over his shoulder. He then traced the mark he gave me with a cool fingertip. I shivered and he lowered his lips to it. My heart beat erratically as he gently suckled on the already tender skin.  
  
His fingers traced a featherlight path down my torso, when he reached my belt buckle he hesitated. I reached my own hand down between us and guided him through undoing my buckle, buttons and finally the zip. He looked up at me, his eyes hazy and clouded with lust. He asked me a silent question and I answered with a kiss. He smiled against my lips and tugged my pants and underwear down. I shivered as the cool night air rushed past my extremely sensitive skin. He pushed me back and I fell upon my bed. He looked down at me and when his eyes made contact with mine again there was something else there. A hunger, a raw hunger and it made me smile. He ripped off his own pyjama shirt and slid his boxers down over his hips so they pooled at his feet.  
  
I caught sight of him and my breath left me. I had done - that - to him! I couldn't believe it. He lowered himself down so he was hovering just above me. He reached down and cupped my length in his hand. I hissed at the contact of skin to skin.  
  
"For me?" he asked teasingly."  
  
"Of course," I muttered.  
  
He kissed me then, lowering his body so it was pressed flush against mine. Another hiss escaped my lips but was swallowed by Tyson's kisses.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Um - well this was going to be the last chapter for this fic, but I was thinking that I should write a forth one, just to give it a bit of closure - yeah? Maybe some more - uh - citrusy stuff???  
  
Well tell me what you think^^  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


	4. Ch 4: Embrace

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any characters or plot lines associated with it.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers: TechnoRanma, CrazyJen, Vicki, Vialana, Rumi- Chan, TyKa 4Ever!!!!!, Mugs, I luv Kai, I Luv Vege, Kiina  
  
Dedication: To Ranma, who said that she loved this fic. You inflate my ego way to much^^;;;  
  
~*~  
  
NOTHING  
  
I lay awake for most of the night, unable to sleep, unable to dream. I was covered in night arms but sleep did not come to claim me. My room was full; full of silence and it was deafening but I didn't utter one sound to break it. I feared that I would wake him. I turned my head ever so slightly and in the silver glow of the moon I could just make out Kai's sleeping form.  
  
I watched as the sun's rays seared through the curtains and slowly but surely crept across my floor, flooding it with light. I heard the alarm ring in the room next to mine and not long after I heard the chattering of two peers and the eventual click on the front door closing behind them. Then I was met again with silence. I hauled myself out of my bed, quickly changed my clothes and stumbled down hall. The kitchen was whispering to me and I could no longer resist its calls.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen I headed to the fridge, and pulled out the milk. After setting it down on the counter I went to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl and a spoon from the drawer. I placed then on the table and then made my way to the pantry and grabbed the box of Weetbix from the array of cereals displayed there. Then I moved to the dining table and took a seat. I ate my breakfast in silence and I waited.  
  
And I waited.  
  
And I waited, but he never came. I finished my breakfast and washed, wiped and put away dishes and then made my way back down the corridor. As I pasted our shared bedroom door I hesitated. I wanted so badly to go in and see if he was still there. And I prayed to all Gods that he hadn't skipped out on me, I mean us. But then as I touched my hand to the knob I received a revelation of huge proportions.  
  
Kai. He didn't want me. He would be super angry if I barged in on him and he was changing or something. So I decided to wait it out. I headed out to the patio and pulled Dragoon out of my pocket. I was going to launch him and practice a little but in the end all I could do was to sit on the little bench and cry.  
  
Finally I heard sounds from inside the house that registered in my brain as people sounds. I got up, stuffed Dragoon back in my pocket and hurriedly dried my eyes. I slowly opened the sliding door and crept inside. Kai was just crossing the threshold into the kitchen as I stepped inside, so I thusly caught the dropping of the jaw.  
  
"Max and Rei have gone," I whispered, so as not to startle him. Kenny had gone back to his house. He hardly ever stays overnight here. I heard him complaining to Rei that he didn't like the noise or the mess that came as an automatic part of living with me. I wasn't too offended I don't think that I could stand living with him either. Don't get me wrong, I love him and all and he is a great friend but he acts too much like a stiff shirt most of the time.  
  
He spun at the sound of my voice, "Huh?"  
  
"Max is spending the day with his parents and Rei is with Lee and Mariah; he's gone back to his village for the next two weeks," I further explained.  
  
"Huh?" he repeated.  
  
"Geez Kai, they told us last night, don't you remember.  
  
"I saw that at the mention of last night his cheeks were flooded with a lovely rose tint.  
  
"No of course you don't remember that, you were to busy planning on how to ditch us."  
  
He looked away.  
  
"What bothers me the most, though, is that you weren't even going to say good-bye to us. You weren't going to say good bye to me."  
  
I took one last look at him and then I walked away. I made my way to the front door and stepped outside. I didn't go far just around the block. I tried to calm down but I was just so mad. As I neared my house again I felt like crying again. I stepped up and slid my key into the lock. After taking a deep breath I turned the key and stepped inside. And yet I was met with nothing but silence. There was no whisper of a breath; no creaking boards underfoot, no nothing. Just silence.  
  
"Kai," I called out tentatively.  
  
No answer came.  
  
I walked past the answering machine and it's little light was blinking. I clicked the button and Max's voice boomed from the box, "Hi guys, I'm just ringing to say that I'm staying at my Dad's tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
I made my way around the house but it soon came clear that Kai was not home. I sat on the couch and I cried for the second time that day. I tried to stop but the salty tears just made their own way down over my cheeks. The sun began reel in its bright rays and that's when I heard a slight scratching sound.  
  
I raced to the front door and yanked it open and a bewildered Kai stumbled forward.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" I demanded, trying desperately to regain control of myself and not crush him to me in relief.  
  
"Out," he muttered.  
  
"Out! Out! That's all you have to say!" I yelled at me. I grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him inside and then slammed the door shut behind us.  
  
"What are you all so worked up about?" he asked of me.  
  
"I come home, you're not here, there was no note, no nothing. I thought you had really gone. I was worried sick!"  
  
I saw his eyes widened slightly.  
  
And I lost the last wisp of control I had. I rushed him then, fists drawn. "How could you do that?" I pounded against my chest, "You selfish, arrogant......" in the end I trailed off and collapsed against him and we fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight in his embrace and all I could do was sob.  
  
"Tyson," he started, "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just needed to think, to try and clear my head."  
  
I nodded against his chest and I felt his arms loosen from their place around him. I slowly stood up and offered him my hand. We walked to the room we both shared and I followed him in and sat down on my bed.  
  
"So you're not going to leave?" I sniffled.  
  
"No. I'm staying."  
  
"Well good," I stated, "I mean cause I......- I mean we need you."  
  
"Nice to know that I'm wanted."  
  
I looked over at him then from my perch on my own bed, "Of course you are wanted Kai. Did I not show you how much I want you, last night?"  
  
"I....I....-" he stuttered.  
  
"But that's right - you didn't want me."  
  
"It's not like that."  
  
"No, of course not. You aren't like me," I mocked him, echoing his words from the night before, "You're not a gay," I eventually bit out.  
  
I almost smirked at the unconscious flinch that passed over his features at my words.  
  
"So Kai, what are you so afraid of?" I repeated my previous question, and with ever word I said I took a step closer, until I was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Um -"  
  
I knelt then, resting my hands lightly on his knees. I looked into his eyes.  
  
"Tell me?"  
  
"I'm afraid...." I nodded in encouragement, "If I don't submit to this then I can still tell myself that I am just like everyone else."  
  
"Oh," I breathed. "So what is this?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Not sure?"  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"So, is this alright?"  
  
I heard him take the telltale sharp intake in breath as I lightly slid my hands up his thighs.  
  
"Is this alright?" I asked as I manoeuvred myself so I was now situated between his legs. My hands precariously close to his groin. I smirked as I heard his moan. Kai gasped as my fingertips brushed against, the now very obvious bulge in his pants.  
  
I smiled up at him wickedly and pulled away, reminiscent of what I did yesterday. I stood up then and tugged him up with me. I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it over my right shoulder. I then traced the mark that I gave to me with a cool fingertip. I felt him shiver and I lowered my lips to it. My heart was skipping every second beat I swear and I could feel his jump under my touch. I gently suckled on the already tender skin and revelled in the shiver on pleasure that he granted me.  
  
I traced a feather light path down his torso, finding that my fingers have a taken on a life of their own. But then I came in contact with Kai's belt buckle and I hesitated.  
  
To my surprise, Kai reached down and with his own hand guided me through undoing the buckle, buttons and finally the zip. I looked up at him, to find that his scarlet eyes were hazy and clouded with lust. I asked a silent question and received my answer within a kiss. I smiled against his lips and tugged his pants and underwear down. I pushed him back and he fell upon my bed. I looked down at him and when our eyes made contact I could see not only his lust and obvious desire for me but his hunger too. I saw the change in his disposition and I knew he had seen the answering hunger in my own eyes. It made him smile. I ripped off my own pyjama shirt and slid my boxers down over my hips and stepped out of them; leaving them in a pool on the floor.  
  
I saw him looking at me. I watched as his eyes travelled down my frame and heard the subsequent gasp. I smiled at his innocence but I could not wait any longer so I lowered myself down so that I was hovering just above him. I reached down and cupped his length in my hand. I smiled in pleasure at the weight of it in my grasp and his subsequent hiss at the contact of skin to skin.  
  
"For me?" I asked teasingly.  
  
"Of course," he muttered.  
  
I kissed him then, lowering my body so it was pressed flush against his own. Another hiss escaped his lips but was soon swallowed by my urgent kisses.  
  
~  
  
As the suns rays peek through my curtains and caressed my skin I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't believe that just two nights ago I had wanted to leave this place. I had actually considered leaving and never once returning. I have been wrong about so many things in my life. I can admit that to myself, to someone else – now that is a totally different thing all together. But I know now that all of the things that I made myself embrace as a child, the things that I carried through up until this very day – all of it was wrong.  
  
There are more things in this world other than power. More important things; like friendship, trust, self respect. I can now forget all of my hard learned lessons. I was taught to believe that I was nothing. I was to feel nothing, express nothing and yet know everything and be impartial to it.  
  
I have grown since the time that I first met Tyson and the other Blade breakers. Then I wanted them to respect me, to obey me and to acknowledge my superiority but I don't want that anymore. I have learned to respect myself and I have a wonderful teacher. A boy, who is almost a man, he has taught me about life's greatest assets and now I have his love.  
  
It is the greatest treasure I could have ever hoped to have. When he holds me I know that I am something and I am precious to him and I can feel my heart swell with pride and warmth.  
  
It is he who I now embrace.  
  
Shall always embrace.  
  
~*~  
  
I finally finished it! Yah^^  
  
I hope that you like the concluding chapter to my first ever attempt at a lemon^^ It wasn't too graphic I know but it was something to help me. Just a bit to dabble in.^^ Hopefully I'll get better – must keep up the practice, right? ^^  
  
A/N: I just realised that in chapter one I made it sound like Kenny lived with the other four but I didn't mean it to be like that. He lives with his parents but stays over sometimes. I hope that that is not to confusing^^;;  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


End file.
